Love and War
by Millenniumgirl150
Summary: Kisimra and Atem love playing war games but what happens when things are taken a step further? rated M for mature content meaning 18 and younger DON'T READ IT! this is a reuploaded story because of negative comments made by trolls so please PLEASE PLEASE don't flame (hate) review this. Lastly, this is a lemon (Sexual story) so if you don't like that then don't read.
**MG: Hey everyone this is Millenniumgirl, Okay so this is my first lemon (If you don't know what a lemon is it's a basically a sexual story so if you don't like that leave right now and read any of the other stories because this is not for you) so please don't criticizes it to harshly, which mean if you don't have anything nice to say or any creative criticisms (Giving friendly advice or hints on how to improve on writing) DON'T FUCKING COMMENT. This has been a big issue this this story in particular because of it's nature and because of hate comment I had to take this down and upload it back up. Again I don't mind Creative criticisms I think that is the best way to improve a writers abilities but saying things like saying _'Congratulations on the first step to whoredom'_ (And yes that was a comment on here) or shit like that is a HUGE FUCKING NO. On a lighter note, I admit this was a lot of fun to write (it's just a different challenge for me to touch on) but please PLEASE don't ask me to write another Lemon because this will be my only one i'll write. Atem and Kisimra are in their twenties for this. I personally don't like the idea of writing anything this mature if the characters are in their teen so yea...I hope you enjoy this and I only own this story and my OC, I do not own Yugioh or Atem. Forgive me for the long intro comment here but I have never had such trouble with hate comments on this story, I know it's all trolls but I hate looking at those kinds of comments cause honestly its frustrating as a writer cause it make us wander where the hell did that come from? I mean seriously, why even leave a review if it demoralizes a person? Anyway, enjoy and please if you don't have anything nice to say or a creative criticism (It Sucks or anything like that is NOT creative criticism) You are encourage to leave a review. Thank you. **

* * *

Silent, everything was silent for the young General, Kisimra. Her footsteps were light and swift like a cat. Her emerald eyes shifted right to left, looking for any sign of life in the sandstone halls. _"Hmm…it's quiet, no guards? Come on Atem, you should know better than to let your guard down."_ Kisimra sighed as she traveled closer to her pharaoh's room. _"Funny, twenty three and still hasn't learned that I can slip in easily."_ Kisimra tiptoed into Atem's room eyeing the lump under the covers of his bed. "Atem…I got you." She whispered under her breath as she reached out and yanked the covers off. "What!" it was just a bunch of pillows, Kisimra turned around. Her eyes darted. _"Atem could be anywhere in here but where?"_ Her heartbeat raced. Atem was small for his age and he was a master of shadows. He could be hiding anywhere. Kisimra felt like the walls could be watching her right now. She quietly looked under the bed, nothing. "Shit…Atem you weasel. Where could you be hiding?" Kisimra murmured as she walked over to the foot of the bed. Suddenly there was a light thump from the corner of the room. Kisimra narrowed her eyes as she slowly approached the large vase. "Clever Pharaoh…but a bit childish." She looked in the vase and frowned. Empty. "Uhg…slipper one aren't you." Kisimra sighed as she backed up. She shook her head in dismay. "Atem isn't here…he might have been in the library then…"

"I would think twice before giving up here." Kisimra stopped in her tracks, her heart stopped. _"Shit!"_ she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to meet confident sunset colored eyes and a crooked confident smirk. "Damn it Atem, Seems like I'm dead, that makes what two to three now." Atem smiled as he hugged Kisimra close. "I believe it is four to two. Just admit it Kisimra…your losing your edge here."

"Well it's not like there are any bad guys wanting to kill you here anyway." Atem gave a rich deep laugh as Kisimra rested her head against Atem's chest. "You are warm you know that Atem."

"If by warm you mean irresistibly attractive to you than yes I am a bit warm." Kisimra looked up into Atem's eyes which had a playful look in them. "Oh hardy har har, Sounds like somebody is a little full of himself right now." Giving a childish pout, Atem retorted. "I am not. Just a little confident that is all." This gave Kisimra an idea. "Oh you think you are that confident Atem, you forget that women have the advantage at night." This caught Atem off guard. "What is this advantage you speak of Kisimra?" Kisimra narrowed her eyes and got up on her toes, getting to Atem's eye level. Their nose touched and Kisimra smiled at Atem's lightly blushed cheeks. "You see where this is going yes?" Atem smirked a lustful smirk. "You think you're the only one this this advantage Kisimra? I've got a few tricks up my sleeves." With that Atem pressed his lips against Kisimra's lips. It was light and slow as they backed up towards the bed. "Atem, you might want to be careful."

"Why?" Kisimra smiled as Atem bumped into the edge of his bed. Atem smirked then. "You tell me to be careful but you forget one critical thing." Kisimra rolled her eye, unaware of Atem's plan. "Oh really Atem and what will that be?" Atem gave a lustful smirked as he pulled Kisimra down onto the bed and on top of him. Atem gave a deep seductive laughed as Kisimra turned red, realizing that she was straddling Atem. "Uh…" Atem suddenly gave a worried look. "Uh…Was that too bold? Look we don't have to if you're not in the mood." Kisimra sighed at Atem. She knew Atem won't do anything she didn't want to do, unless she gave him a surprise. So Kisimra leaned in and started to kiss Atem again while letting one of her hands slip down between his legs and massaging his sac. "Yipe!" Atem gasped at the sudden intrusion and breaking their kiss. Kisimra giggled. "What was that Atem? That was a little high pitched even for you." Atem propped himself up on his elbows. "I just was surprised that was all."

"Well I thought that was cute." Atem stuck his tongue out at Kisimra. "I'm not cute." Kisimra smirked as she massaged his sac more, making him squirm underneath her. "N…No fair Kisimra! I should be the one teasing you."

"Oh I know you like it either way." She stroked him making Atem roll his hips. "Ahk…Why must you be a tease?"

"Cause as a general, I have to know all my enemies weak points." She pressed down and kissed Atem again, big mistake. Atem flipped Kisimra down on her back. She was shocked. "I forget how strong you really are sometimes." Atem mused over that comment as he started to kiss her neck making her squirm underneath his lean body. One of his elegant hands tangled into Kisimra's dark curls while the other slid down and rubbed her thigh. Kisimra moaned, as Atem slipped his hand between her legs and gently rubbed her clit. "Uhg…now your being a tease." Kisimra protested as the young pharaoh kept teasing her. "Mhh…I like it when you get excited." Atem smiled while giving Kisimra light butterfly kisses. Kisimra smirked as she fiddled with Atems tunic. Atem took his cue and gave a lustful smiled as he took off his tunic, showing his toned chest. Kisimra blushed. "Well I can't let you be the only one naked now can I?" Kisimra backed up and Atem helped pull off her tunic. The cold air hit Kisimra and she pulled Atem close to keep warm. "Cold?"

"A little yea." Atem held on to Kisimra's hips and positioned himself. "Do you trust me Kisimra?" Kisimra gave Atem an odd look. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you and this is our first time." Kisimra moved the strands of golden blond bangs from Atem's face, cupping his chin gently. She could see in his eyes that he was nervous, excited, but nervous. She smiled at his concern. "Hey its okay Atem, I trust you." Atem smiled sincerely and gave a kiss as he pushed himself into Kisimra's entrance, "Ahk!" Atem looked into Kisimra's eyes, a worried look flashed in his eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rough." Kisimra smirked as she started to get use to Atem's size. "No it's fine…it doesn't hurt now." She started to roll her hips and felt shivers go down her back. Atem felt the same as his normally steady breath gave a slight hitch from Kisimra's movement. He started to roll his hip to meet Kisimra. They kept a steady pace, Atem breathing got heavy, his cheeks were red and strands of his blond bangs got in his face as they picked up the pace. Kisimra wrapped her legs around Atem's hips and her arms around his shoulders pulling herself closer to Atem. She squirmed and moaned as they picked up the pace. "Oh…Atem I'm Ahk!" she buried her face into the curve of Atem's neck. Atem made a deep moan as he started to pick up the pace and get rough. "Kisimra…you feel so…so nice." Atem started to suck on Kisimra's neck as Kisimra got faster with her pace. "A…Atem I getting close…" She panted into Atem's ear. Atem nodded in the curve of Kisimra's neck. "I…I'm close too." Kisimra then arched her back as she felt her whole body tense up from an orgasm. "Rak!" Atem arched his back and bit down on Kisimra's should as he came. He pulled out and let Kisimra lie down on her back as he laid right next to her panting. "That…was fun." Kisimra smirked. "That….that was intense." Atem smirked as he pulled her close to him in a cuddle. "I love you Kisimra." He gave a soft lazy kiss on her forehead as Kisimra got comfortable against Atem's chest. "I love you too…you crazy king."

* * *

 **MG: Well I hope you enjoyed that again I won't write another Lemon, This one is the only one I will write so again Please don't request me to write any Lemons. Also I am asking as nicely as possible to not leave hate reviews (Because honestly I am just super tired of the immaturity of it all) it's hurtful and just a real dick move. I don't accept it when it happens to other people (because it demoralizes writers and artists alike to the point where they would refuse to create anything because of hate comments. trust me I've seen too many writers with great potential shut down due to such shameful bullying) and I hate it when it happens to me. (because honestly it makes me want to hunt down every single troll and give them a taste of their own medicine. Yes I am one of those people whom doesn't take that shit) Thank you and Good day  
**


End file.
